The New Beginning
by Imminent Affinity
Summary: After Go Mi Nyu's trip to Africa, she finally returns home to Korea. When she comes back, little does the A.N.Jell singing group know that something horrible is about to happen in their lives...
1. Her Return

**Chapter 1: Her Return  
**  
**This is my first story, and I'm not very good at writing, so if there are any problems, please tell me and I'll try to fix it. Thank you**

* * *

[This story takes place after Go Mi Nyu's trip to Africa]

* * *

Go Mi Nyu is at the African Airport waiting for the next flight back to Korea.

"I wonder how Hyung-nim is doing," Mi Nyu ponders to herself. "Oh! And Jeremy, Jolie, Shin Woo hyung, and Oppa too."

She called Manager Ma a week before her arrival in Korea. None of the ANJell members knew she was coming home.

As the plane docked and her time to board the plane came, Mi Nyu smiled to herself while fingering the star necklace, given to her by Tae Kyung, dangling from her neck.

"Mother Superior, I finally get to see my brightest star again," she says quietly to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the ANJell dorm:

Jeremy is sleeping on the couch dreaming about Jolie, Mi Nyu, and himself running through flower beds together, singing.

Shin Woo is in the kitchen brewing some hot tea, remembering how he would always make tea for Go Mi Nyu.

Tae Kyung was in his room, trying to create a new song for the band, but his mind kept wandering off to Go Mi Nyu as well. He glances over at the pig-rabbit stuffed animal he made for her.

Go Mi Nam was walking around outside, thinking about his sister. If his sister hadn't been there to cover for him during his stay in the hospital, he might have not been the new member of ANJell.

Eventually all of them went to the kitchen, the main comforting zone.

"When will Mi Nyu come back?!" whined Jeremy.

"Soon! Now quit complaining!" snapped Tae Kyung. Ever since Go Mi Nyu left, he's been crabbier than usual.

Shin Woo glanced up at them after making his tea. "I'm sure she'll be back soon. It's already been a month since she left."

Go Mi Nam yawned, "I've been thinking about her lately, and she should at least be home in a week or two."

"It's not as fun as it used to be when Mi Nyu was here," Jeremy pouted. "Even Jolie isn't as happy as she used to be!"

Tae Kyung, the anti-social king sighed, "Well whatever. I'm leaving."

Everyone watched as the king left.

"It's okay Jeremy. I'm sure she'll be here soon." Shin Woo grinned at Jeremy while ruffling his hair.

* * *

The next day....

A cab stopped by the ANJell dorm. Go Mi Nyu stepped out of the car with her luggage.

Smiling to herself she whispered, "I'm home."

* * *

**Well, I'm not sure what the point of this story is, so if you have any ideas, please tell me. Please and thank you**


	2. Welcome

**Chapter 2: Welcome**

Go Mi Nyu looks at the ANJell dorm, remembering all of the memories, good and bad, shared here. She walks up the stairs to the porch, to walk through the back door. Out of no where, Jolie jumps up on her and licks Mi Nyu's face till it's soaking wet.

"Oh! Jolie!" Mi Nyu laughs.

"Arf! Arf!" Jolie barks with glee.

After Mi Nyu got up, she scratched Jolie behind her ears asking, "How have you been? Is Jeremy home?"

Luckily, none of the ANJell members were home. They all were with President Ahn and Manager Ma discussing the next concert coming up in a month.

Safely inside the house, Mi Nyu looked around the rooms she once lived in. Everything was super tidy and clean. (The doing of Tae Kyung of course) She sat down in a kitchen chair wondering when she would be able to see her star again. Tired, Mi Nyu went inside her old room to take a nap.

* * *

An hour later, the ANJell members returned to their dorm.

Stumbling through the doorway, Go Mi Nam yawned, "Great! More work to do!"

"Don't complain, Mr. More Preferred than Me!" Tae Kyung grumbled. He was pretty irritated that Mi Nam was more popular than him now.

"Maybe if you weren't so crabby and had a better personality, you would be a bit more popular!" Mi Nam fired back. He turned around so he was face to face with Tae Kyung. Apparently, Mi Nam is the only one that can stand up to Tae Kyung now.

Their anger simmered in the air, creating a deadly aura around the room.

"Hey, it's not cool to fight like this," Shin Woo said.

"Aish! Both of them are always fighting like this!" Jeremy groaned.

The quarrel woke Mi Nyu up. Obviously no one knew she was there yet.

"Oh! They're back already!" Go Mi Nyu was excited.

She snuck down the hallway so no one could see or hear her. As she approached the room, she could see Tae Kyung. Aside from seeing him fighting with her oppa, he was like a beautiful angel from heaven. She waited until their quarrel died down, and she stepped forward so all of the boys could see her.

"Go Mi Nyu!" Everyone gasped simultaneously. The fight was forgotten.

Jeremy and Mi Nam ran up to hug her. Shin Woo and Tae Kyung stayed back. Neither of them wanted to ruin their image in front of the girl they once both fought for.

"How have you been, Sis?!" Mi Nam asked.

"Yay! You're finally back!" Jeremy grinned. "Now we can go for walks with Jolie again!"

Mi Nyu laughed and hugged both of them. "It's great to see you again Jeremy and Oppa!"

As the two guys backed away, Mi Nyu saw Shin Woo step towards her.

"Oh! Shin Woo hyung!" Mi Nam exclaimed.

He ruffled her hair like he used to saying, "It's great to have you back again." He smiled his warm smile.

Again she smiled. Suddenly Tae Kyung appeared from behind Shin Woo.

"Go Mi Nyu. Why haven't you called?" He demanded.

Looking down at her feet Mi Nyu said, "I wanted to be a surprise you."

"Hey, don't talk like that to her!" Mi Nam said, wrapping his arm around his sister's shoulder.

"Let's have a party!" Jeremy exclaimed. Already he had soda and chips out.

"Haha, okay." Shin Woo wanted Mi Nyu's home coming happy.

Tae Kyung watched as the three men lead Mi Nyu to the party room.

"Huh, she comes back here and is surrounded by everyone." Jealous, Tae Kyung followed the group of people through the hall.

Everyone had a great time celebrating Go Mi Nyu's return.

Glowing with happiness, being surrounded by the people she loved, Mi Nyu was having the time of her life. Tae Kyung noticed this thinking that she was happy being with Mi Nam, Jeremy, and Shin Woo.

"What about her star? Why hasn't she spoken to me yet?" He thought. "Stupid pig-rabbit."

A few minutes later, Manager Ma came through the doorway with Coordinator Noona.

"Ah! Mi Nyu! I'm so glad you're back!" Ma exclaimed. "It's been quiet when you weren't around."

"Really? Well, it's nice to be with everyone again." Mi Nyu stood up, shaking crumbs off her dress. "It's already 10 P.M. I should be going now."

"What?! Where are you going?!" Jeremy asked.

"I have to go check in at my hotel." She replied.

"Go Mi Nam! Why don't you just stay here?" Tae Kyung asked. "You could share my room again."

"No way is she gonna stay in _your_ room!" Mi Nam snorted

"Well, why doesn't the girl decided herself?" Ma asked.

"I do want to stay here, but I wouldn't want to have everyone move rooms because of me." Mi Nyu murmured.

"It's fine! You can take my room and I'll go with Tae Kyung." Mi Nam declared.

"Okay! It's decided then." Ma said. "We have a photo shoot tomorrow so I want all of you to get rested. You can come too if you want Mi Nyu."

"Eh, it's okay. I'll stay home with Jolie." Mi Nyu answered.

* * *

Everyone left and dispersed into their rooms.

"Great! I'm stuck with Mi Nam." Tae Kyung angrily thought.

Right on cue, Mi Nam came through the door with a few of his belongings. "Well looks like we're roommates huh?"

"Whatever, just don't get comfortable here," mumbled the anti-social.

* * *

**Well, my storyline doesn't seem quite clear yet...but please review!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**


	3. The Accident

**Chapter 3: The Accident**

* * *

The next morning:

Mi Nyu awoke to an empty house. The ANJell members left early so she could get some sleep.

As she stumbled to the kitchen to make herself breakfast, Mi Nyu noticed a note on the counter with a bottle of juice next to it.

_Mi Nyu, we left early without telling you so you could get some more rest. If you still want to hang out with Jolie, she's on the porch where she usually is. Hope you have fun! -Jeremy_

"Ah, Jeremy is as kind as ever," she smiled at the note.

Setting the note and juice back on the table, Mi Nyu opened and closed cabinets to see what she could eat. Eventually, Mi Nyu discovered a cup filled with warm, sweet smelling tea by the microwave. This also had a note attached to it.

_For Mi Nyu, here is some tea you should drink. It will help wake you up and keep you warm. Enjoy! -Shin Woo_

"Oh! Two notes and two drinks! Which one should I drink?"

Picking up both beverages, she looked back and forth between the juice and tea.

"It is cold this morning. I'll drink the tea and take the juice with me when I walk with Jolie at the park." Mi Nyu said.

She ate her breakfast slowly, feeling very lonely in the room she was so used to being in with at least 3 other people. When she was finished she dressed up in sweats, a baggy tee, a scarf, and sweater. After attaching Jolie to her leash, she strolled down to the park, avoiding any fans that may be nearby.

* * *

At the ANJell shooting:

Manager Ma and Coordinator Wang were looking at their stars nodding and approving their new styled outfits.

"What kind of outfit is this?!" demanded Tae Kyung getting angry each second.

"I feel funny." whined Jeremy.

"Uh..." Shin Woo was speechless as he examined himself in the mirror.

Their new clothing line were designed after Mi Nam's taste. This included leather jackets with spikes on the shoulders, saggy baggy pants, and graphic tees with a mouth and tongue sticking out.

Mi Nam happened to walk by, examining his band members.

"Haha, you guys are looking good!" he called out.

"Why you!" Tae Kyung glowered from where he stood.

"Hey hey hey! No fighting today! You guys can't ruin this for your shooting!" Coordi Wang ordered. "It looks quite good on you. Now let me finish fixing your hair."

Not bothering to pick a fight with his dresser, Tae Kyung scowled and tried to calm himself down.

"I feel like a gangsta!" Jeremy tried to make the clothes seem not as bad as they did.

"That's not a good thing you know." Shin Woo sighed.

President Ahn strolled into the room shouting, "Ah! JACKPOT!!! You guys are going to get even more popular with the new clothing line!"

"Yes! Don't you think they look handsome?" Manager Ma agreed.

"Handsome indeed!" Tae Kyung scoffed.

"Well! Time to go! Look great out there okay?" Coordi Wang shooed them away. Sinking into a chair and rubbing her temples with both of her hands, she moaned, "What am I going to do about Tae Kyung and Mi Nam's temper?"

Patting her back, Manager Ma replied, "It'll be fine, they'll get used to each other just like Mi Nyu did."

They looked out as Jeremy, Shin Woo, Mi Nam, Tae Kyung posed in front of the camera.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Mi Nyu decided to walk to a nearby park. It was quite small with only infants and their mother's. This park was surrounded with grass and a few benches were lined around the playground.

Settling down in a bench with Jolie's leash still in hand, Mi Nyu examined the juice Jeremy gave her in the morning.

A squirrel dashed across the grassy park while Mi Nyu was distracted.

"Woof!" Jolie barked and ran after the little rodent pulling away from her walker.

"Jolie! Wait!" Mi Nyu sprung up off the bench and sprinted after the dog.

The squirrel was leading Jolie out of the park and across the street.

The matter just got worse as a drunk-looking man was speeding down the road.

Time seemed to slow down for Mi Nyu as she watched the path Jeremy's dog was about to take.

"JOLIE!!! JOLIE, PLEASE STOP!!!" Mi Nyu screamed.

The dog didn't even turn around as her name was called.

Mi Nyu panicked and continued to run after Jolie.

The driving man didn't take notice of the squirrel or dog chasing after it, as he drove on.

Mi Nyu was now 10 feet away from the Jolie.

She jumped into the middle of the street yelling, "Jolie get out of the way!" Jolie dashed away right as the car smashed into Mi Nyu.

The man in the car was clueless when he slammed back into his seat. Furious, he stomped out of his car ready to drop "F" bombs on the thing he ran over.

As soon as he looked down he stopped, dazed at the horrifying image he saw:

A girl lying lifeless in the middle of the road. A puddle of blood that continued to spread flowed around her head. Deep scrapes could be seen on her arms and legs.

"Mother Superior, everything is dark. I hurt so much. Where am I?" Mi Nyu thought.

* * *

**I don't like this chapter so much**

**Still, please review! Thank you for reading...**


	4. At the Hospital

Chapter 4: At the Hospital

* * *

As the camera crew finished packing, Go Mi Nam looked at a few of the pictures taken during the shoot. An ambulance could be heard passing by. He glanced up at the window where the emergency car just passed.

Shrugging, he turned to Jeremy, who was changing back into his normal clothes.

"We look great in these pictures huh?" Mi Mam tried to make conversation.

"Uh...yeah..." Jeremy pretended to agree, but his eyes were locked on himself in the photo. He grimaced and returned to buttoning his shirt.

Shin Woo strolled through the door, already changed. "I wonder what Mi Nyu is doing."

"She's with Jolie. I left her a note with juice on the kitchen counter this morning," He smiled at the memory.

"Oh?" Shin Woo was surprised. "I left her a cup of warm tea this morning."

"Haha. You guys are strange. Leaving small notes and drinks for my sister." Mi Nam laughed. "Do you like her?" His expression turned serious.

"I did, and still care about her." Shin Woo confessed. "I even sang her a song."

"Wow!" Jeremy exclaimed. "I did the same thing as you! I still care about her too!"

"Oh? Not all the same I bet. Did you know I rented a restaurant for her once?"

"Ah kay, now don't get all mushy into memories of my sis in front of me, okay?" Mi Nam now looked at his band members like they were crazy. Sure he liked that his sister was loved, but it also disturbed him somehow...

"Hey! What are you guys doing just standing around?" Tae Kyung stormed into the room.

Immediately, Jeremy and Shin Woo backed out of his way.

Mi Nam stood his ground as usual glaring at Tae Kyung.

Their eyes met for a few seconds, daring the other to start a fight.

* * *

Many Events Were Occuring Simultaneously:

Manager Ma was in a room down the hall with Coordi Wang. They seemed to be quite close to each other, at least out of Manager Ma's point of view.

Coordi Wang was sitting on a couch watching the news. Right now images of models in the latest fashion flicked by on the screen.

Ma was sitting on a chair behind Wang, watching the back of her head wondering if she would ever love him.

As soon as the news finished with topics of models and onto the weather, Coordi Wang turned around and was shocked when she noticed Ma was looking at her with lovey dovey eyes.

"Hey! What are you doing looking at a woman who is way out of your league?" She demanded.

"Ah! Oh! Uh..." Was all Ma could manage to say.

Suddenly he was looking at the t.v. screen in horror.

Wondering what he could have possibly seen on the weather channel, Wang faced the television once more only to discover it wasn't the weather man on the screen, but the face of Mi Nyu lying at the foot of a car covered in blood.

Without another second, Ma raced out the door screaming.

* * *

At the ANJell Dorm:

Mi Nam and Mi Nyu's Aunt was sitting in the kitchen eating lunch when the phone started to ring.

"Yes?" She answered, expecting one of the band members.

"Hello. I am calling from the Hong Hospital informing you that one of your relatives, Go Mi Nyu, has been involved in a major accident."

"What?! Mi Nyu? In an accident?!" Aunt Go cried. (I have no clue to what that Aunt's name is) "I'm coming right away!" She dropped the phone and scurried out the door.

* * *

Back to the Room Where All ANJell Members were:

(Tae Kyung and Mi Nam are daring the other to start a fight)

As Tae Kyung looked away Manager Ma ran into the room like someone was running after him with a knife.

"Noo! Noo! Please...come...quick!" He gasped.

"Oh, Manager Ma! What's wrong?" Jeremy asked clearly shocked at seeing Ma like this.

"Mi Nyu! In...Hong Hospital!" Ma started to sob.

Without a word, all of them ran out of the room and headed to their vehicles.

"Stupid Pig-rabbit! What have you done now?!" Tae Kyung shouted once he was in his car.

"Mi Nyu, are you okay?" Jeremy asked while putting on his helmet. He then sped away on his motorcycle.

"What did you do, Mi Nyu? Shin Woo wondered as he stepped on the gas pedal of his car.

"I'm coming sis!" Mi Nam shouted.

* * *

At the hospital:

All of the ANJell members arrived there in ten minutes since the time Ma told them Mi Nyu was at the E.R.

The woman behind the counter was quite startled when they demanded where Go Mi Nyu was.

"Uh...Go Mi Nyu. S-she is in room 564. Please don't startle her." The lady stuttered.

When they reached the door to her room, Mi Nam and Mi Nyu's aunt was already standing there.

When she finally looked up from her crying, she said between gasps, "Oh, Mi Nyu is asleep right now. She was given a sedative shot to calm her body. According to the doctor, the less stressed her body is, the faster it will heal. If you want to go inside, please do so quietly."

Then she turned away, putting her face in her hands, and slowly walked down the hall towards the elevator. Quiet sobbing could still be heard as she pushed the elevator button.

Soon feeling very frightened, they all pushed through the door after Tae Kyung opened it.

There on the bed was Mi Nyu.

She looked as horrible as could possibly be. On her head was a bandage that was clearly soaked with her blood, both of her legs were in casts, and one arm appeared to be broken. Scratches and scrapes could be seen on all of the visible parts of her body.

"Mi Nyu..." Jeremy sobbed silently.

A few minutes later, the doctor came through the door, gesturing the boys to come out.

"Doctor, what kind of condition is Mi Nyu in?" Mi Nam asked desperately once the door was shut.

"She is in serious condition," The doctor replied sadly. "Unfortunately, she has 4 broken ribs, a broken arm, both legs are broken, and she might have a damaged skull."

"What happened?" Tae Kyung tried to ask politely.

"A witness told us she was running after a dog that was about to cross the street when a man driving well over the speed limit came driving down the road. She was yelling 'Jolie! Please stop!' while running after the dog, and when she jumped in front of the car she screamed for the dog to get out of the way."

Tae Kyung gasped and all of them looked in his direction with somber eyes.

"She will be alright though, won't she?" Shin Woo asked.

"Of course she will. She might have to stay in the hospital for another week or two before she is in good condition again." The doctor nodded. He murmured his goodbye and left the boys standing in the hall.

"Mi Nyu!" Jeremy wailed. "You risked your life for Jolie! I feel like I am responsible for your accident!"

Tae Kyung was about to yell at Jeremy agreeing that he was at fault, but Mi Nam elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"It's okay. It isn't your fault. It was the driver's fault. If he wasn't drunk in the first place, he might have stopped." Mi Nam tried to awkwardly comfort Jeremy by patting him on the back.

They waited in the hospital for an hour, waiting for Mi Nyu to wake up.

When three hours passed by, Manager Ma came by to pick them up.

With tears streaming down his face as he looked at Mi Nyu through the door, he said shakily, "Come on, let's go. You've been here for about three hours now and you might get ill being in a hospital with all of these sickly people."

"I'm not leaving until she wakes up!" Jeremy pouted.

"You have to. You're next concert is in 4 weeks." Ma mumbled, hoping Tae Kyung didn't hear.

Hoping didn't work out.

Tae Kyung fumed. He almost shouted, but instead spoke very loudly, "Here we are at the hospital where Mi Nyu might die, and you worry about a concert?"

"Cool it! You'll wake up the patients here if you continue that." Mi Nam pushed him back. "Mi Nyu is my sister and of course I care about her very much, but Manager Ma has a point there. If you don't start rehearsing now and make a fool of yourself on stage, your fans might become _my_ fans."

Mi Nam struck a nerve there.

"Fine!" Tae Kyung grumbled loud enough for the very person at the end of the hall to hear.

Even though it was Mi Nyu at the hospital, he also couldn't stand being in a place were people coughed all over the place.

They left quietly, all of the ANJell members wondered when Mi Nyu would wake up and if they would be there when that happened.

* * *

**Again thank you for reading my story =]**

**And as always, please review!**

**Thank you**

**


	5. Awakening

**Chapter 5: Awakening**

Days have passed since the first time the ANJell members came to visit Mi Nyu at the hospital...

"Five days? Go Mi Nyu, are even still alive?" Tae Kyung thought to himself.

He wasn't used to seeing Mi Nyu's eyes closed with an empty expression on her face for such a long period of time.

Tae Kyung was sitting at his desk in his room, doodling on a piece of paper like he always does when he is deeply troubled.

He knew Mi Nyu was still alive of course. He visited the hospital everyday during visiting hours, hoping she would awake, but she never did.

He was too stressed out thinking about other things, such as the upcoming concert, but Mi Nyu was top priority to him.

He continued to think about Mi Nyu until he could no longer stand it. He wished he could go visit her now, but it was too late for visiting hours.

So he just stared off into space, looking at the Pig-rabbit stuffed animal.

* * *

The Next morning:

The ANJell dormitory was quieter than before.

None of the boys spoke to each other, and when they met in the morning in the kitchen, the only conversation was, "Will you pass the butter?" and such.

Mi Nam was especially troubled by his sister's accident.

He went down and found out who ran over Mi Nyu and made sure he was sorry for the deed he has done.

The man was now in jail, a 1 year sentence.

He turned out to be a teenager named Lee Woon Ha with his license earned just a year before. A nineteen year old who also took advantages of his drinking ability.

His story that day seemed like an excuse to Mi Nam's ears.

"I didn't see a girl jump out into the middle of the street until..." He always stopped at that part, and Mi Nam knew Lee Woon Ha wasn't paying attention to the road at all.

* * *

[Story through the driver's eyes]

"Hah! I got dumped by my girlfriend." Woon Ha was telling his friend about his latest relationship while walking to his car.

"_Really? Man, you go through those girls like they're just toys!" _His friend complained.

"Well whatever. They aren't for me." Woon Ha snorted.

"_Sure. Maybe if you actually get to know ONE of them, you might have a better life other than drinking and smoking!" _

"Mm-hm...Well I'm gonna go. Later!" He shut his cellphone and pulled open his car door.

"What a pest, telling me how to manage my life." Woon Ha plopped down in his seat and took out a bottle of beer. He kept these bottles in a cooler in the back seat of his car.

He drank three bottles of beer until he felt woozy.

Thinking he was fine enough to drive, he started up the engine.

"Haha, where should I go? Maybe I should ask Chun Hei if she wants to go out with me." This girl was a chick he found at a bar once.

He drove around through the town trying to remember where Chun Hei lived.

His radio was turned on high volume and he sang along with the song currently playing. He wasn't paying attention to the road, but it was a miracle he kept driving in a straight line.

Down the road he thought he saw a small rodent running across the street, but paid no mind to it thinking it was a hallucination. Neither did he pay attention the the speed limit sign down the side of the street.

Eventually he noticed something went wrong because he slammed back into his seat.

Furious for getting interrupted in the middle of a Girl's Generation song and because he thought he ran over a big rock ruining his dirty car, he shoved his door open to see the what damage was done.

When he looked down at the front of his car he saw a woman, quite beautiful even though he noticed she was covered in blood, scrapes, and cuts. Shocked to see the lady and blood pooled around her head, he desperately looked around for help.

(He apparently forgot he had his phone in the passenger seat of his car...)

The ambulance was called soon by one of the moms at the park. (Woon Ha just noticed he was by a park)

[After this he was confronted by Mi Nam and taken to jail]

Visiting Hours:

All of the ANJell members drove over to the Hong Hospital in their ANJell van for their daily visit with Mi Nyu. No conversation was made and all of them looked out through their windows of the car.

When they got to Mi Nyu's room, they were greeted by her doctor.

"Ah! Good news boys! Both legs and her arm are doing quite well. They should be better in 4 weeks, maybe less at the rate her body is healing."

"Oh thank you doctor." Jeremy said.

The doctor turned and walked away.

"Well, it must be great news if her body will heal faster." Shin Woo said quietly staring down at the bouquet of flowers he brought for Mi Nyu. Different types of bright colored flowers were brought for her each day to brighten up her room, and Shin Woo always set them down on the table next to her.

"Mm. Yeah!" Jeremy agreed. "Don't you agree Tae Kyung?"

"Sure, yeah." Tae Kyung didn't seem interested.

"Hey! If my sister heals faster, you better be happy about it!" Mi Nam punched Tae Kyung's arm.

They all filed into the hospital room, eying the sleeping girl on the bed.

Tae Kyung sighed so quietly that no one heard it.

"Mi Nyu, why won't you wake up?" He begged in his thoughts.

Shin Woo slowly stepped over to her bedside table, and made room for his daily flowers. Now six bouquets of bright flowers stood strong and beautiful by Mi Nyu's head.

He stepped back and said, "There. When she wakes up, she'll see brightness in this sad hospital."

The others agreed to this.

They all have been in this pale green room many times since the accident. The green was okay, but reminded others of sickness. Hand sanitizer and other unidentified smells linked the brain with the smell of hospital. The walls seemed a bit shabby and the few chairs in the room didn't make one comfortable even for a minute in the seat.

Mi Nam went over and whispered by his sister, "Please wake up and get better soon."

He ruffled her hair before he walked back to where the other three men stood.

"What should we do now?" Jeremy asked.

"We should all go and practice our songs for the concert, that's what!" Tae Kyung hissed.

Mi Nam glowered at Tae Kyung, wanting kick him so hard, but he held the urge to do so for later. If Mi Nyu woke up, he didn't want the sight of them fighting be the first thing she saw when she finally got up.

"If _you _want to do that, go do it." Mi Nam tried to keep his voice down. "I'll go and do whatever I please."

With that Mi Nam said a soft goodbye to his sister and strolled out the door.

Jeremy didn't like how they always fought so he said, "Um...I'll just go back home and take care of Jolie."

He left almost in a hurry to get away from Tae Kyung's anger, but forgetting to say his farewell to Mi Nyu, he ran back in and said a quiet "Bye, Mi Nyu" and then fled the hospital.

Shin Woo and Tae Kyung were the only ones left in the small hospital room.

"Well I'm going to go practice!" Tae Kyung finally decided. He wanted to stay with Mi Nyu a bit longer, but he didn't want anyone watching him quietly beg her to wake up.

He hesitated once he was half way through the door. Turning around, he said, "Goodbye."

Once he left, Shin Woo was free to sit by Mi Nyu and stroke her bandaged head.

Blood no longer was seen through the head wrap and the bruises on her body were starting to fade away.

He patted her head again before telling Mi Nyu about his day so far.

"Tae Kyung is pretty agitated about our next concert coming up. If you wake up in time, you might be able to watch it."

He paused waiting for a reaction, but after waiting a few seconds he went on.

"Jeremy is also worried about you. He feels so...unhappy that you got in an accident saving Jolie's life. Jolie is probably very happy that you saved her life, but also sad that she doesn't get to see one of her favorite buddies."

He leaned back in the uncomfortable chair and yawned.

Shin Woo didn't get much sleep the night before; He was up with the other ANJell members practicing over and over again until Tae Kyung was satisfied with their progress.

Eventually he feel asleep. His head soon was on the same pillow as Mi Nyu and his hand was on top of hers.

Thirty minutes had passed when Mi Nyu started to move ever so slightly.

Shin Woo jolted awake as soon as he noticed something move.

Mi Nyu murmured something under her breath as she turned her head to the side.

Surprised, Shin Woo began to speak to Mi Nyu again, hoping she would wake up this time.

"Mi Nyu! Mi Nyu are you awake?" He asked.

Again, she turned and said something so soft, he couldn't make out the words.

"Wake up!" This time Shin Woo softly shook her.

"Unn..." Mi Nyu whined quietly.

Shin Woo jumped out of his seat and gasped, "She's awake! Mi Nyu! Wake up...please!"

Soon enough, her eyes slowly opened.

He was so surprised and shocked that he stood there quietly waiting until she said something.

"S-Shin Woo?" She asked in a soft voice that he missed so much.

"Yes Mi Nyu? Do you need anything? Are you feeling alright?" Shin Woo didn't know what to do. He panicked, ready to get anything Mi Nyu wanted.

"No, its okay and I'm alright. I feel so sore and stiff." She looked at her surrounding and she saw both of her legs and her arm were in casts

"How long have I been here?" Mi Nyu asked.

"For six days." He replied. "Maybe I should call the doctor to come look at you."

"No, it's okay."

"Are you sure? Oh! I better call the others over here!" Shin Woo went out the door and started dialing the other ANJell member's numbers.

"Shin Woo? What did you need?" Jeremy voice came from Shin Woo's phone.

"Jeremy! Quick! Tell the others! Mi Nyu has finally awoken!"

* * *

**Hm...Well thanks for reading as always**

**Review! =]**


	6. Forgotten

**Chapter 6: Forgotten**

After calling everyone that had to know Mi Nyu's eyes have finally opened, Shin Woo came back in the room and sat on her bed.

"We were so worried about what happened!" He was still in shock.

"Oh." Mi Nyu blushed and tried to look down, away from his stare. "I can't remember what happened actually."

"Well as long as you don't remember the pain, I guess that's okay."

Tae Kyung finally got the message that Mi Nyu was awake.

He ran to the nearest bus stop, excitedly saying, "Yes! She's back! Maybe I'll be able to talk to her now." Since they only brought the van, the only thing he could do was walk around.

Luckily there wasn't any traffic so Tae Kyung was able to get to the hospital pretty fast.

When he arrived at Mi Nyu's hospital room, he discovered he was the last one there.

Everyone was crowded around the bed so he couldn't see her face.

He became a bit irritated, but was still happy that Mi Nyu was alive/awake.

"Hey! Let me see her!" Tae Kyung pushed aside Manager Ma and Coordi Wang. "So you finally have woken up?"

The only response he got, though, was a questioning look from Mi Nyu.

"Oppa?" She asked in a small voice. "Who is this?"

"What? You don't remember mean, old Tae Kyung?" Mi Nam was surprised.

"Hey, don't mess with me like that!" Tae Kyung demanded in a quite loud voice.

Mi Nyu truly didn't recognize or remember Tae Kyung, so she started to tremble when he shouted at her.

"Oppa! Shin Woo." She turned to her brother, eyes full of fear and glanced up at Shin Woo, who didn't understand why she looked at him as if he were her favorite. Then she slipped a hand into her brother's and Shin Woo's hand.

"What?" This time Tae Kyung was breathless. "You don't remember me?" He turned away, wondering if she was just messing with him.

"I'm your star! Don't you remember?" He spun around fast, this time searching her face for some kind of sign she was joking. "I gave you a necklace before you left for Africa!" He didn't care about the other shocked faces around him either.

Mi Nyu quivered on the bed, reaching for her brother and Shin Woo's hand.

"That's strange. She remembers everyone else, but you?" Shin Woo wondered aloud, lightly squeezing the small hand in his.

"Mi Nyu! Do you remember Jolie? When was the last time you saw her?" Jeremy asked. He was just curious to see if she remembered the reason why she was here.

"Yes, I remember her. The last time I saw her was on the porch." She replied wondering why everyone looked confused.

After she answered, Tae Kyung went out the room in search of the doctor.

The others followed soon after, trying to comfort Mi Nyu before leaving.

When Tae Kyung found the doctor he demanded, "Why doesn't Mi Nyu remember me?"

"Hm? She has lost memory?" The doctor asked, surprised to see four young men looking at him with frowning faces. "Well she should still remember. Her scans were perfectly fine."

"Yes she has lost memory, but that doesn't explain why she doesn't recognize me!" Tae Kyung was close to yelling. "She doesn't even remember Jolie. The last time she saw the dog was before the accident."

"Calm down!" Mi Nam put his hand on Tae Kyung's shoulder.

"In time she might regain her memories, but it is a possibility that she forgot everything right before the accident and what caused her stress in the last few months or so. She may have already been trying to rid her mind of those thoughts, so when she hit her head pretty hard in the crash, the memories were lost."

Mi Nam's hand was shrugged off and Tae Kyung stormed away.

"Tae Kyung!" Mi Nam, Jeremy, and Shin Woo shouted simultaneously.

Tae Kyung rushed out of the hospital, thinking of possible ways to make Mi Nyu remember him.

When Tae Kyung left Mi Nam in the hospital without an answer, Mi Nam got very upset.

He stormed back into the room cursing under his breath, glad that his sister didn't remember that idiot Tae Kyung.

Mi Nam quickly composed his face for Mi Nyu and returned to his spot by her side.

"Oppa, why did that guy come in, yell at me, then leave?" She asked.

"He was just a person who thought you remembered." He lied. "He's nothing to you."

Ma, Jeremy, Shin Woo, and Ma softly gasped at the lie. None of them dared to bring up the truth at the moment for fear she might think they were making up the story.

When it was time for all of them to leave, Mi Nam glared at everyone.

"No one is to tell her the truth unless she figures it out eventually." Mi Nam ordered. "I don't want Tae Kyung around her anyways. He's caused to much stress in her life already. I've heard from the doctor."

He stormed away, thinking of a way to beat up Tae Kyung and make sure he wouldn't show his "ugly" face again. This calmed his thoughts as he drove back to the dorm with the others.

**As always and thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review! ^^v**


	7. A New Love Begins

**Chapter 7: A New Love Begins**

Tae Kyung, having no car to drive, walked around the city.

He was furious, depressed, and heartbroken that his beloved didn't remember him. She might not ever remember him at all for all he knew.

One thing was for sure. He _had _to get her memories back. Maybe if he did something he did when they were together, she would slowly recognize him. _Maybe_.

He was close to tears now, but he wouldn't. He was strong enough.

As if something took over him, he started sprinting back to the hospital.

At the Hospital:

Mi Nyu was left alone. She wasn't sad though, she was so happy that everyone came to see her.

Except for the fact that a strange man yelled at her, she was glad she saw Shin Woo first.

She blushed, gently putting a hand on each cheek.

Giggling quietly she whispered, "Ah! Shin Woo and Oppa are my favorite people in the world!"

Trying to go to sleep, she snuggled up on the hospital bed.

Tae Kyung arrived at the hospital again. He'd just find a bus to get a ride home.

He quit thinking about that though, seeing as it wasn't important and jogged to Go Mi Nyu's room.

He reached the door, peering through the window first, seeing if anyone was in there. It was empty except for Mi Nyu.

Turning the doorknob as softly as he could, he thought, "I must be as kind to her as possible. If I make her upset or sad, not only will she never want to see me again, but I'll get beat up by Mi Nam."

Without looking at Mi Nyu, he turned around to close the door as quietly as he opened the door.

He nervously turned towards Mi Nyu's bed, hoping she wouldn't start yelling. But to his surprise, she was asleep.

Creeping up to her bedside, he stood looking down at his sleeping beauty.

She was quite beautiful in her sleep. Of course she was beautiful when she was awake, but here she looked peaceful, not like she did when she was in a coma.

With a sigh, he settled himself down in one of the nearby chairs and watched Mi Nyu sleep. He would have watched her no matter how long she slept, as long as he could be near and be there for her.

**So sorry for not updating!**

**I was close to not finishing this story at all, but since it's summer here I'll try to do it more often**

**Thank you for reading!**


	8. Starting Over

**Chapter 8: Starting Over**

Mi Nyu didn't wake up until the last visiting hour.

The first person she saw this time was Tae Kyung, sleeping uncomfortably on a chair by her bed. She felt the urge to give up her bed so he could be comfortable, but she didn't.

Instead she ended up watching him sleep. The "first" time she saw him, his face was full of anger, pain, and something else she didn't quite recognize.

Now he was peaceful. He seemed like an angel and it almost seemed as if a faint light came from around him.

Her thoughts were startled when a nurse, not so quietly, came into the room. The door slammed behind her and Tae Kyung jolted awake.

"Sir," the nurse said in an annoyed voice. "Visiting hours are almost over. You have ten minutes left."

After checking to see if Mi Nyu was alright, she left.

"Oh! Mi Nyu! You're awake." Tae Kyung said after he caught her staring at him in wonder.

"Yes. Why are you here?" She asked, almost pulling the covers over her head in case he started yelling again.

Seeing this as bad sign, he gently said, "I just came to apologize what I did earlier. I was upset because you didn't recognize me and..."

He trailed off there, an awkward silence left in between them.

"And?" Mi Nyu asked. He didn't reply so she just started off again. "Well... its okay. I was surprised and scared that someone came in and started yelling at me."

Tae Kyung chuckled. "Yes, of course you would. I better get going. See you."

He stood up and left. Mi Nyu didn't say anything after that.

When Tae Kyung got home, he found Mi Nam, Jeremy, and Shin Woo in the kitchen. It seemed as though all of them were in a deep conversation until Tae Kyung showed up. Seeing no one would talk in his presence, he stalked off to his room.

The others quickly finished talking and separated, each of them heading to their room.

Mi Nam closed his door behind him once he entered his familiar room. His sister had lived in it before he arrived. She did a great job if he did say so himself.

Turning the day's events over in his head, he shook his head in disapproval while climbing into bed.

"Grr! That bastard, Tae Kyung, better stay away from my sister! If he hurts her again imma kill him!"

With a final grumble he fell asleep.

Jeremy was humming while he got ready for bed.

"If Mi Nyu doesn't remember Tae Kyung, maybe I have another chance!" He smiled and pulled his bed sheet covers around him.

Shin Woo was sitting in a chair in his room. It was better than the hospital chairs that's for sure.

He was pondering on the idea why she held his hand and about the look she gave him. Was it possible that she could forget Tae Kyung?

Deciding to try his luck, he would see what would happen if he...

And with that he looked out his window, watching the night sky.

**Trying to update more often!**

**If it isn't the same as the previous chapter, I'm sorry.**

**I forgot the feeling of writing this :(**

**But please review!**


	9. Discharged

**Chapter 9: Discharged**

Shin Woo was at the hospital the day Mi Nyu got discharged.

"Yay! I get to spend time with you guys now!" She laughed as she took her first steps out of the clinic.

Hand in hand, they walked to Shin Woo's car.

"So where would you like to go on your first day out of the hospital?" Shin woo inquired? He looked down at her with his adoring eyes.

Blushing she replied, "Maybe we should go where my oppa is..."

"Hm...okay."

As much as the other ANJell members wanted to pick Mi Nyu up, Shin Woo was the only one able to go. He was most calm during serious moments and Mi Nyu probably wanted to take things easy for bit.

So while all of them were at home, they got ready for a welcome home party for her.

Jeremy, who is great with decorating for parties, set up around the kitchen and main room. After thirty minutes of decorating, he managed to get a bunch of balloons and part streamers around the two main party rooms.

Before he left, Shin Woo decided to cook a few dishes. He attempted to make pasta, which turned out okay, but ordered three large pizzas and sodas just in case.

What Tae Kyung was up to, no one really knew.

Go Mi Nam, who wanted to do something sweet and unexpected for his sister, went out to shop for a few gifts for his sibling. Although he didn't look like he cared, he did. It was his only sister and he loved her dearly. He was like her guard dog when they were children, and he still is.

So on went the four men, working hard so they could please their favorite girl.

Finally, not long after all of the ANJell members finished their preparations, did they hear a car pull up to the house.

Out everyone ran, shoving and pushing each other except for Tae Kyung. He strode down the porch ending up last.

When the door of the car opened, a beautiful girl with shoulder-length hair, a simple white dress with matching shoes and a purse came out.

Before heading over to the house, she decided she would look better if she weren't in just jeans. Shin Woo agreed so they went to the nearest shop and bought what she wanted.

Everyone gasped, "Go Mi Nyu!"

Go Mi Nam was the first to recover, since he is her brother, and hugged her tightly saying, "Welcome home! Are you sure you're feeling well?"

Jeremy was next and after giving a peck on her cheek, he scurried off back to the house.

Shin Woo and Tae Kyung were the only ones left outside since the other two went to make sure everything for the celebration was okay.

It seemed to Mi Nyu that an eerie aura was hanging in between Shin Woo and Tae Kyung. Looking up she saw they were exchanging a look she didn't understand.

So breaking the silence she said, "Ah! Where did the other two go?"

"Ah! They went inside to-"

Tae Kyung was cut off by Shin Woo, who said, "Let's go inside shall we?"

Offering his arm to Mi Nyu, he escorted her to the front door.

There he opened the door and was greeted (again) by Jeremy and Mi Nam.

"WELCOME HOME!" They shouted in sync.

And with that, they started the party. All of them except for Tae Kyung enjoying the fun atmosphere.

**Sorry for making them short and rushed.**

**I thought if I make shorter chapters I won't tire as easily writing them.**

**Nonetheless, thank you for reading**


	10. What Should I Do

**Chapter 10: What Should I Do?**

**

* * *

**

Tae Kyung mostly kept to the corner during the celebration. He decided he might as well watch Mi Nyu's happiness from a far and enjoy it while he can.

Mi Nyu was having the most fun she's ever had in, at least what she thought, months. Being surrounded by the people she knew and loved, except for Tae Kyung, and laughing without having it forced out of her. She wished it could have lasted forever.

Unfortunately, time ran out and it was soon midnight fell.

Jeremy, Mi Nam, and Shin Woo were cleaning up while Mi Nyu sat in the living room alone.

"Now's my chance," whispered Tae Kyung to himself.

With encouraging words told to him by himself, he started out towards the girl.

* * *

As Tae Kyung approached Mi Nyu, she looked at him, wondering why his hands were behind his back.

"Uh…hi," Tae Kyung said lamely.

"Hey," Was her casual reply. "What is behind your back?"

Starting to get nervous he said, "A surprise."

"Can I see it?" Mi Nyu got up from the coach and was reaching her hands behind his back, grabbing for the mysterious object.

All of a sudden she felt something crush her into his body.

* * *

Looking down at her, Tae Kyung was surprised to find that he suddenly snapped his arms around her in a strange hug.

Their eyes locked for a few seconds until Mi Nyu expression turned into one when someone realized something had gone wrong.

"Hey!" Mi Nyu struggled out of his arms. "Let go of me!"

Not wanting any of the others to think he was harassing her, he said, "Shhh! I'm sorry. Here, this is what the surprise is."

Letting go of her and waiting for her to calm herself, he received a glare from Mi Nyu and then he revealed the surprise. He was sad that this was her reaction, but he hoped to receive a better one this time… and he did.

The glare disappeared in an instant and she wore a longing look on her face.

Reaching out she asked, "May I hold it?"

She didn't know why it was so familiar. Maybe she saw it in one of the stores or magazines before.

"Of course!"

A pig-rabbit stuffed animal was put into her arms. It was the same one he had given her the first time.

This time it had the same golden ribbon clip pinned onto one of its ears. A new star necklace was placed around its neck. This star was bigger and it also had smaller stars hanging on the chain. Diamonds here and there were places at random intervals between the stars. He had no idea where Mi Nyu put her first necklace and he doubted she would remember where she put it.

"It's so cute!" She squealed in delight. "Who does this belong to?"

"It's _your _surprise," Tae Kyung answered.

"REALLY?"

"Yes. I made it for you because I didn't think they would have something as original and awesome as this." He tried not to grin.

"I'm very grateful for this!" And with that, she turned to hug him.

So he made this. She didn't know why it seemed as if she's seen this before or why it felt like it belonged in her arms.

Mi Nyu felt that she should say thank you, but she couldn't speak. Instead, she gave Tae Kyung a hug.

This was not a forced one like the one that occurred only a few seconds ago, but the kind of hug and daughter would give her father when she got a new toy from him.

Seeing this was how her reaction was and not as satisfied as he wanted to be, he hugged her back for a second, fearing she would not like it.

He pulled back sharply when he heard footsteps coming down the hall.

Seeing as this was a dangerous situation to be seen with Mi Nyu alone, he ran off to his room with his arms out like a bat whispering back to Mi Nyu, "I must leave. Farewell fair maiden!"

"Fair maiden?" She raised her eyebrows in his direction, even after he disappeared from sight.

"Mi Nyu!" Jeremy called, running up to give her his hourly hug.

Laughing she hugged him back. "What? I was just in the room. You were only gone for like five minutes!"

Mi Nam and Shin Woo held back when they saw the stuffed animal in her arm.

"Hey sis, where did you get that?" Mi Nam asked, indicating the pig-rabbit.

"Tae Kyung gave it to me." Jeremy too pulled back to see what the others were inquiring about.

He recognized it in an instant.

"Didn't he make that for her? It has a new accessory."

Mi Nam began before Shin Woo could answer.

"No," He said in a firm voice. "He didn't make it for her. This is the first time we ALL have seen this."

He looked at the other two men straight in the eyes, daring any of them to disagree with what was just said.

Luckily, Mi Nyu didn't notice this exchange.

She was too busy looking at her new toy… wondering why it seemed so familiar though.

Shrugging off this feeling, she looked up just as Mi Nam finished looking Shin Woo and Jeremy down.

"Well, thank you all so much for the party! I want to go to my room and rest now!"

And before setting off, she hugged each of them awkwardly, for she was still hugging her Pig-Rabbit.

* * *

In his room:

Tae Kyung was lying down on his bed staring at the ceiling.

He loved Mi Nyu so much, but she didn't remember him and she didn't look as if he was a person she would like to know better.

Tae Kyung was so desperate to make her remember him that tears formed in his eyes. Carefully, trying not to make his tears spill over, he stood up and walked into the bathroom.

He rinsed his face and tried to clear his mind. His mind was cleared of almost everything except for these words:

Eotteokhajyo eotteokhajyo geudaega tteonaganeyo

Eotteokhajyo eotteokhajyo naldugo tteonaganeyo

Saranghaeyo saranghaeyo mongnoha bulleobojiman

Geudaen deutji motaeyo gaseumeuroman oechigo isseuni

This he couldn't stand. Suddenly his tears sprung out and he watched as a man in a mirror broke down in front of him.


End file.
